Crisis of the Rock
'''The Crisis of the Rock '''was an armed conflict over the succession of The Westerlands, named after the ancestral seat of House Lannister, Casterly Rock. It resulted in Tyrion Lannister renouncing his claim on The Westerlands and The Rock, and thereafter being removed from his brother-in-law's court in Riverrun. Background Tywin Lannister had bore three children to his loving wife Joanna. A girl, and two boys, though the last son claimed the life of his mother. King Aerys II pressed the Lord Lannister's heir to serve at his Kingsguard, an offer which could not be refused. Tywin was denied Jaime Lannister as his rightful heir, by rights the Westerlands and the wealth of Casterly Rock would pass to Tyrion the Imp. Tywin worked for decades to try and reverse this ruling, pushing for Aerys and then later Rhaegar to rescind his eldest son's vows and release him from his duty. Both kings did not budge, though for very different reasons. Even in his twilight years Tywin had not found a solution to his dilemma, having never remarried out of love for his late wife. His eldest, Cersei, was a woman, and wed to Gerrard Lannister of their Lannisport cousins to prevent issue of their heir's house. When Tyrion tried one final time to force his father to recognize him as heir Tywin cast him out, officially disinheriting him by all rights and laws he could find. Tyrion began wandering Westeros as an exile of his own house. The Conflict When Tywin died at a venerable old age his eldest child and only daughter Cersei Lannister inherited Casterly Rock. The westermen lords had all grown to respect or fear Tywin for the many deeds of his long rule, and few to challenge the heir to the man who made ruin of Castamere. However Tyrion so saw as one final chance to push his claim on the Rock. Having been wed to Lysa Tully following the death of her husband Jon Arryn, Edmure wished to supplant the Lannisters with his own brother in law and sister. Against the good council of his advisors Edmure took up arms and called his bannermen to press Tyrion's claim. The Westerlands responded in turn, hastily rallying a defense of their kingdom. Lords Lefford and Marbrand quick shored up defenses at the Golden Tooth, blunted the initial Rivermen advance and turning them back. While a great host massed at Casterly Rock the Riverlands' efforts redoubled, this time driving through the Golden Tooth despite heavy losses. Men from the Banefort, Lannisport, and Crakehall met the invaders driving them back again. Fighting continued until the Lannister's had retaken the Golden Tooth, though they lacked the drive to press deep into the Riverlands to secure total victory. The war devolved into minor skirmishes and raids as both sides were too proud to surrender. Though one final battle west of Pinkmaiden convinced Edmure his cause was lost, and he begrudgingly signed terms of surrender. There was no grand final victory, no routing of the enemy in the field or sacking of their castle. Peace was a white one, though more red than blue if truth be told. Winter was coming, and both kingdoms moved to shore up their lands for the coming snow rather than continue to pointlessly die in the field for lost causes. Aftermath Cersei remained Lady of Casterly Rock, elated to have kept her titles but furious Tyrion's head had not been brought before her. Edmure was equally furious with Tyrion, who he believed had tricked him into a foolish war and cast the Imp from Riverrun. Though never a cruel man, Edmure allowed his sister Lysa and her son to remain at his court. Tyrion was once more forced into exile, though stripped of his claim and a broken shell of a man. Few records tell of what became of him, though there are many stories. No songs were sung in name of the Imp, only cruel jokes and japes lived on to "honor" his memory. Cersei's rule was respectable in length and proved otherwise uneventful save for her own bouts of incompetence. She had a persistent urge to visit her brother in the Kingsguard, but her duties as Lady of the Rock kept her firmly trapped in the west. Her husband Gerrald proved the true force behind their rule, taking over many official duties and trying best to cover for the failings of his lady wife. They were far from lovers, but found mutual solace in the love of their children. It was perhaps Cersei's one redeeming quality beyond her beauty. Category:House Lannister Category:The Westerlands Category:House Tully Category:The Riverlands